This invention relates to laundry detergent compositions of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,681, said patent being incorporated herein by reference. The starches disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,681 specification are, in general, very dusty and difficult to handle. Furthermore, although the products of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,681 patent improve wrinkling as set forth therein, it is always desirable to improve the performance of such compositions.
By utilizing certain materials as set forth herein, it is possible to minimize the dustiness of the starches and improve their anti-wrinkling performance.